


Casted Away

by faxmachine



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faxmachine/pseuds/faxmachine
Summary: Law and Luffy are stranded at sea, with no rescue effort in sight.





	1. Chapter 1

The pair were shipwrecked. Everyone talked about it, told horror stories about it, but rarely was it ever actually encountered, at least like this. 

The pirates shared a large yellow raft, the taller of the two, still in jeans, wore no shirt. His tattoos were less noticeable on his skin given how badly bruised and sunburnt he was. He was starting to look emaciated. The seawater made it near impossible for him to muster any energy, there wasn’t a chance in hell he’d be able to use his powers without passing out.

The smaller male was spread out on the raft only in boxers. It had rained the night before, making the seas rough and seawater was ... well seawater. They were both waiting for their clothes to dry. There was nothing more boring and lonely than sitting silently in a raft on the ocean for 10 days, without anyone finding them. 

Law hadn’t said many words and Luffy didn’t understand it. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to talk about something cool. He was sure the Heart Pirate Captain would have interesting stories, but silence was all he got. It was driving him crazy.

Luffy tried talking several times, but Law just stared blankly at the ocean. He had given up, Luffy could tell. This wasn’t something he’d be able to talk the man out of, ten days was a long time and the sun was already setting. The eleventh would be on them soon. 

Thanks to the supplies kept in the raft Luffy managed to craft a fishing pole and net. Law had put the plastic covering of the emergency supplies kit over a long since empty water canister now filled with seawater. A food rations can the two ate from days ago sat in the middle of it to collect anything drinkable. Together they managed to survive.

“I think the storms are gone for now.” Luffy said, not because Law didn’t already know; instead loneliness was his primary motivator. It was eating through his chest and he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Before Law could answer Luffy felt a harsh tug on the net he had cast for fish. Excitedly he rolled himself to the side of the raft pulling it up. It was more difficult than usual, he was badly weakened. Still he made it look as though he were picking up a piece of paper. 

One, two, five, eight, sixteen. He caught sixteen fish. He smiled proudly at his accomplishment, turning to look at Law. Covered in the struggling things, he waited for them to die. Raw fish was fine by him, in the moment even preferable. “See, we have food now! Everything’s okay now.” He chirped. Knowing Law wouldn’t succumb entirely to despair if he kept his own spirits up. 

Law, still, said nothing; not even a glance in Luffy’s direction was made. He wasn’t going to let it get to him. He would be strong enough for both of them. 

Taking matters into his own hands, he went to work preparing the fish. He was useless with most cooking, but he knew how to prepare meat—especially the most accessible meat to any pirate. Taking the only knife from the emergency supplies kit, he made sure Law wouldn’t mind eating tonight.

After briefly cleaning himself off in the ocean, he felt ready to approach. “Hey ...” Luffy’s words were like feathers, trying to get Law’s attention without annoying him, trying to comfort him, trying to do anything to ease the look on his partner’s face. “Torao, I have some meat here for you.” 

Law made no move to look at Luffy, let alone acknowledge him. 

“You need to eat. We’re going to get saved any time now. Don’t worry.” Luffy scooted himself next to Law, fish in hand. Offering up the food in various creative ways, Law managed to dodge all of them. 

Luffy frowned, more to himself than at the other man’s actions. Thinking for several minutes only one solution came to mind. He internally deliberated, but was determined not to let his friend kill himself. 

Taking several bites of the fish into his mouth, he chewed without swallowing. He knew it was probably going to be really gross, but maybe Law couldn’t eat by himself. This was what birds did so it was probably safe. Hopefully. He pushed the mushed food to a back corner of his mouth, moving his face in front of the stubborn guy. 

“Luffy?” It was the first time Law had said anything in a long time, the noise eased his anxiety—knowing someone was really there.

There wouldn’t be another great opportunity like this, Law’s mouth was wide open, he looked confused, annoyed, angry? In any case, he’d feel better after eating meat, that was a cure all. As a doctor he should really already know this.

Pressing their mouths together he expected more resistance from Law. It was like he wanted this to happen? Did the surgeon assume Luffy was already going to feed him? Maybe it was common sense? People called a lot of things common sense, but if it was so common why didn’t he know anything about it? 

Law’s tongue pressed into Luffy’s mouth, which wasn’t exactly how he thought this worked, but he shrugged to himself and went with it. After all, Torao’s tongue kind of felt nice against his own. Using his tongue he shoved the food into Law’s mouth. The man proceeded to gag and choke—pretty confusing given he was expecting to be fed anyway. 

Luffy pulled back shoving more food into his mouth, chewing; if it had to be done he’d do it. 

“Luffy! What the fuck?!” Law was trying to sound intimidating, Luffy got that, he just sounded tired though. His voice was ragged, hoarse. Water! Law probably definitely wanted water. 

He waved away the man’s protests. “Yeah, yeah. Water. I know. Geez, Torao, you could’ve just asked you know.” Carefully he removed the cup that had collected water. It wasn’t enough for both of them, but Luffy was pretty sure meat would be good enough for now. 

“Here.” Luffy held out the makeshift cup to Law who was wiping his mouth furiously. It was dark, but even in the moonlight it looked like Law was flushed. A fever right now probably wasn’t a good thing. His lips slanted into a frown. 

Law held his hand out, pulling it away at the last second. His eyes were wide, confused? 

Luffy sighed, getting closer to Law again. He figured it was alright cause he wasn’t told not to. Holding the cup against the man’s dried lips, he slowly tilted it forward. The surgeon knew better than to waste good water on the open sea, so he drank until Luffy pulled the cup away. 

“You need more meat. You look bad.” Luffy nodded in agreement with himself at Law’s condition. Before he could chew up more food, his hand was stopped. 

“I’ll eat, I’ll eat.” The older man grabbed the fish Luffy had been offering him, reluctantly biting from it. “You don’t have to come on to me just to get me to eat.” Law was scowling. 

Luffy tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t know how to feed you and be off of you?” He scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out what the hell Law was saying. “Why’s everyone’s common sense stuff got to be so complicated?” He said with a sigh, after drinking the rest of the water he set the cup where it belonged and flopped on his back next to Law, the fish and the knife. These were going to be gone soon, he wasn’t about to let a single one go uneaten. 

“Were...” Law paused for a long time, so long Luffy had stopped looking at him in favor of the stars as he waited for the man to finish speaking. “Were you trying to feed me?” 

Luffy lowered his brows, squinting incredulously. “Yeah?” It was obvious. “The sea has you saying some dumb stuff Torao. You should eat and rest up. You haven’t been sleeping. I know.” He bit into another fish, not bothering as much with the preparation. He wasn’t picky. 

Law made a virtually indescribable face, he might be inclined to say the surgeon was embarrassed. That didn’t really make sense cause nothing embarrassing happened. “What? You should sleep. It’s not embarrassing Torao, it’s just what people do. You really are forgetting how to be a doctor huh? You need more meat, I’ll get you more ok.” He went to work on cleaning the biggest fish left. 

Ordinarily, the biggest fish is something he would have wanted for himself, he wasn’t a hero or anything, but something told him Law would appreciate the gesture. He better not get used to it though. This was just a serious situation. He’s definitely not getting the biggest piece when we’re rescued. This is payment for that. He gave a slight nod at his rationalizations, before handing Law the now clean fish. 

Law took it without any fight, but still looked embarrassed. That look wasn’t coming off of his face? Did something bad happen? “T..torao? Are you ok?” He cocked his head to the side so he could look into Law’s eyes. 

Law didn’t say anything for several minutes. Maybe this trip was going to be a good time to practice having patience. People told him to do that all the time. He didn’t really see what was so great about it, but whatever. 

“I just made a mistake.” Law mumbled, eating the fish. He was sounding like his old self again. Luffy gleamed, happy he had fixed the doctor. Sometimes doctors need doctors too. 

“Yeah, you should have eaten way earlier! Talk about a mistake.” Luffy shook his head in disappointment. “Just don’t do it again! You can’t starve yourself!” Luffy sighed, his appetite was dulled, but everything was gone. He would get more later, it would be fine. 

Law nervously shifted to the side, looking away. “No that’s ... That’s not what I’m talking about.” 

“Hehhh?” The sun had definitely got to Law. Tomorrow Luffy would make sure the other pirate hid under their clothes. It was better than nothing. 

“I thought you were kissing me ... is all ...” Law trailed off. 

“Oh, sorry. I just didn’t want you to starve.” Luffy said, shrugging. “I know it’s gross but you haven’t eaten in a while. I was desperate, ok?”

“It wasn’t gross ... “ Law said thoughtfully leaning back against the edge of the raft. “I just wasn’t expecting that, is all.” He was acting funny. 

“Well I liked the part where you put your tongue against mine. That was weird, but in a fun way.” Luffy laughed, rinsing the last of the fish scales off of himself. 

He flopped his head onto Law’s lap. “My clothes keep getting wet.” He was whining, lips in a pout. “I’m so cold.” 

“I don’t think mine are dry either.”

“Ok! I know how to fix this.” Luffy said pinning Law down against the raft and snuggling himself against the taller man. “We just need to share some body heat until the sun is up.”

Law shifted several times—not because he was physically uncomfortable. He didn’t know whether or not he should put his arms around Luffy. 

“Shishishi.” Luffy poked his head up, “Your face got pretty warm when i was trying to make you eat. I wonder if it’d work again.” He raised himself up, waiting for Law to protest, but the man was already getting warm. As far as Luffy was concerned, win-win. 

Law’s breath hitched as Luffy straddled him, lightly brushing their lips together. “I guess it worked.” A shiver went down Law’s spine, which didn’t really make sense cause he was definitely warmer. 

Law shoved him off. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked, he was starting to get overwhelmed with everything that had happened. It was crashing in on him. He had bottled everything up the whole time to not annoy Law, but now his emotions hurt. He could feel them in his chest, uncomfortable pressure in a mix of sadness and anxiety. His eyes were wide, barely holding back tears. He was trying everything. 

Law turned away, which only hurt more so he started to cry. “I’m sorry.” Luffy said quietly, pressing his face into the floor of the raft. “I was just trying to help.” His voice wavered as he talked.

It was silent again. Just silence. He couldn’t take it, not after Law was just talking, not after how nice it felt to be close. He hugged himself as his silent cries became louder. It wasn’t intentional, it’s just the more he cried the worse he felt. 

A hand was on his back, rubbing it. “No, I’m sorry.” Law said sounding like he felt guilty. Luffy didn’t really know why Law would feel guilty. It’s not his fault they were in this situation. 

He allowed Law to move him into a hugging position. “You’ve done nothing wrong Luffy.” The man sighed, continuing to rub Luffy’s back. 

Luffy sniffled a bit, trying to calm himself down enough to talk. “You’re acting like we’re already dead and it’s scaring me.” He wrapped his own arms around Law several times, not wanting the embrace to be broken. It felt so nice after eleven days now, finally a conversation and physical contact. He had needed it so badly. “We’re not dying! We have everything we need! So stop giving up!” He yelled into Law’s chest. 

“You have to be realistic, Luffy.” Law said heavily. “It’s been over ten days. No one is going to find us.” Luffy couldn’t understand why Law had lost all hope when they had food and water and each other. 

“We’ll find a way to make it better. You just need to be open to the possibility of living.” Luffy was angry and it showed in his voice. 

“I’m not afraid of dying, Luffy. This looks like the end of the line and you need to come to terms with that.” An unusually tall wave crashed over them, just enough to make them soaking wet again and now the floor of the raft was covered in water. It weakened both of them a lot. They stopped talking, too worn to make sounds. 

Another one, another one. What the hell was going on. It was like giant waves were sucking them in somewhere. It was terrifying and dark. He clung to Law afraid they’d get separated forever if he didn’t. Law clung back to him, seemed to also be scared. 

It lasted for what felt like forever and they were helpless to do anything about it. The two were curled up in a corner of the raft, holding each other, waiting for everything to pass. It was for this reason it took them so long to notice the raft wasn’t moving anymore. 

“Luffy ...” Law said, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“mm?” He responded sleepily. Not very aware of his surroundings, they were lying in about 4 inches of seawater. 

“I think we’re on an island.” Law carefully moved the two of them to a sitting position. It was difficult for both of them even as they helped each other. 

Sure enough, they were on an island. This was great news! 

Law took a long look around, even turning to stare back out at the water, before his eyes met Luffy’s, face going dark. “This is really bad.”


	2. Chapter 2

“We’re trapped.” Law was somber. Knowing where they were. The coral in the area made these islands uninhabitable. It was incredibly difficult to get to them by ship, and even more difficult to leave them, because of the large waves generated by the reefs.

“What do you mean trapped?” Luffy asked, he was nervous, something Law rarely saw. Luffy looked at certain death and didn’t usually appear worried. Looking out on these waves though, they both understood the severity of the situation. It would have been a win in Law’s book getting Luffy to take something seriously if he didn’t already wish Luffy’s unrelenting optimism worked out.

“This is one of the islands in the reef belt. No one comes out here. Most ships wouldn’t even make it through. The only reason we got to this location is because we were in a raft. Without a proper sail, to propel us, it doesn’t look like we’ll be able to make it out of here.” Law supported his chin with his hand, thinking. 

“There’s gotta’ be a way? There’s loads of materials here. We could build something!” Law sighed, knowing Luffy wasn’t going to take this very well.

“These waters are seriously rough. If we fuck up even once we’ll both drown. We can’t swim. The waves will cascade over us even if we put a sail on this raft. It will make my powers useless, which would probably be one of the few ways I can think of to support a proper sail on something as flimsy as this thing.” He said kicking the raft slightly. They were both standing in the sand. He was somewhat jealous of Luffy’s sandals. He decided to take off his shoes, while Luffy took in everything he had just said.

Luffy opened and closed his mouth several times, looking out at the strange waves. He had probably never seen waves like these, reefs were rare, ships tended to stay clear of them. It was less trouble that way. “WAIT!” He shouted happily, pulling his straw hat over his face excitedly. “My friends will use my vivre card to find me. We just have to wait Torao! It’ll be okay. We can survive here! It’ll be like a vacation!” He was gleaming, obviously proud of himself for remembering.

“My only worry is that they will have extreme difficulties getting through the reef belt. It functions like a wall, closing off this entire section of the ocean. A ship cannot get here. Period.” Law said flatly, unimpressed with Luffy’s idealism.

“It’s okay, Franky is a genius. He’ll find a way to get to us. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you until they’re here!” Luffy jumped around a bit, looking at the island. He seemed to be truly happy. “We should be glad we landed on a summer island, huh! I was so tired of being cold from the ocean!” 

Law blushed slightly at Luffy saying he would take care of him, though he would never admit it to the straw hat captain. Not ever in his life. He didn’t need taken care of, he could take care of himself. He always had. Hell, he was the one who took care of other people. It was him who saved Luffy’s life after all. Still the gesture was nice, he was able to admit that to himself and only himself. He didn’t want to look weak in front of anyone, and feelings were seen as weak when you were a pirate. 

Rarely would you see pirates who were openly affectionate towards anyone. It was too much of a liability. Anyone reasonable, anyone that wasn’t Luffy, would understand this. Luffy probably felt he was strong enough to take care of anyone he was openly affectionate towards, however that line of thinking was why they were here in the first place. “We need to set up a form of shelter. Start a fire.” 

“I’m on it!” Luffy cheered, running off.

“Wait! Luffy-ya! Don’t run off by yourself. You don’t know what’s on this island.” Law ran his hand through his hair, frustrated at the younger males endless thoughtlessness. He scratched his neck, he hadn’t shaved and was sporting a growing beard across his face. Even Luffy was starting to have hair showing on his chin. It made him feel like he was losing control over his life.

“You already said nothing was on this island?” Luffy’s eyes were wide with confusion, why did he have to look like that and act like he was acting before. Law couldn’t think about that right now. 

“I’ll come with you, but let me move this raft away from the ocean. Just wait for me.” He said firmly, but didn’t want to make the other captain cry again. That wasn’t anything he had been expecting. Excessive sun, dehydration, and malnutrition could do anyone in, he supposed.

Luffy stretched his arm out tugging the raft well onto the shore, almost past the line of sand. “Okay! Done! Let’s go!” He skipped off into the trees. It looked like coconuts were on this island, that was good. Those could be used for a lot of things, when the sun comes up after they get some sleep they would definitely have to collect some.

“Don’t run off!” Law yelled after him, frustrated that Luffy never listened. He was way too tired to be doing any of this, but it had to be done. At least they were no longer on the sea.

“Well don’t be slow!” Luffy yelled back, throwing one of his arms out and wrapping it around Law. He would never get used to the headrush Luffy’s method of moving people gave him. It was dizzying. Luffy held him steady after he reached the smaller male’s side. He glared at Luffy, but there was no bite behind it, and the straw hat captain knew it, which was why he just gave a mesmerizing smile. 

He was only thinking this because of the past 11 days, it had nothing to do with how he actually felt about Luffy. It was like being drunk, people looked better when you weren’t in your right state of mind. Luffy wasn’t someone he normally … let himself admit he … ever … thought about in any way outside of a professional business … alliance.  
“Are you going to move or are you just going to stand there overthinking everything?” Luffy said, tugging on Law, laughing. It was night, but Luffy kept the darkness away. If he was being honest with himself, he thought they would die out there. Those waves were strong, sometimes he thought they would be pulled out of the raft by a wave. He wasn’t someone who was afraid of the ocean, nor of dying, but looking back on the past few days gave him some intense anxiety. 

“Alright here looks good.” Law said, pointing to a relatively cleared area nestled under palm trees. He conjured a room, putting together a shack of sorts, it would suit their needs for tonight. He filled the bottom of it with soft grasses and leaves. It would be better than sleeping in a wet raft. Luffy had already run off grabbing wood for a fire. 

Law sighed, he didn’t want to sit down again after being in the raft all that time, but he was so tired after using his powers for that short duration. It would take him a while to build up his strength. Luffy was rapidly rubbing sticks together, he was lucky the guy was as impossibly fast as strong. It probably would have taken him a long time to start a fire using that method. It was good they were together. “Thanks, Luffy-ya.”

“Sure, Torao! I said I’d take care of you, didn’t I?” His smile hurt to look at, it reminded him … of Cora … Now wasn’t any time to be dredging up the past like that. He needed to think. He couldn’t think though, now that they were relatively safe, he just wanted to break down. It wasn’t something he ever did in front of people, not since he was young. He wouldn’t allow it to happen now.

“Yeah, you did.” He agreed, sitting down next to the fire, it was nice to finally have some warmth. He used a room to surround the fire with large rocks. This area looked dry, it wouldn’t be difficult for the fire to spread if they weren’t careful. Luffy didn’t seem to be too concerned with any of that though.

Luffy flopped himself next to Law, far closer than was socially acceptable, but he guessed they were on what was likely a deserted island. No harm in it. But what if allowing this behavior would encourage it later? Before he could make up his mind on which actions he could take, Luffy leaned against him, rubbing his head into his shoulder.

“Luffy-ya … What are you doing?” He could never assume what any of Luffy’s actions meant. As far as Law knew, Luffy didn’t have a thought process anything like his own. They may as well be speaking different languages most of the time.

“Dunno.” He said, without stopping his actions. “Do you want me to stop?” 

Law’s silence seemed to be enough answer for the straw hat captain to continue whatever it was he was trying to accomplish.

“Are you hungry?” Luffy asked, his eyes were wide with excitement, not unusual. Law opened his mouth, but not fast enough. “Of course you are!” Luffy threw some crabs into the fire, he was pretty sure that wasn’t how it was supposed to be done. He was in no position to correct the guy. 

The silence, save the white noise of the ocean, was relaxing. Law felt he could sleep soundly for once. He had been sleeping in bursts during the day, while Luffy was awake making sure the weather wasn’t too dangerous. 

“You sure like to stay quiet.” Luffy said, as he messed around with the tortured crabs. He seemed enthralled with it. The sheer joy the smaller captain got out of everything was refreshing. 

“Just tired.” Law mumbled. This was more than he had talked in a while.

“Well go lie down you goose. I said I’d take care of you didn’t I?” His signature laugh, usually annoying, was nice to hear tonight. “You sure are funny for a doctor.” 

Law’s lip quirked up. The younger captain made him feel like there was hope. Smile faded the moment he felt himself being picked up and carried to the shelter he had mad. “Hey!” He raised his voice, but then wasn’t entirely sure why he fought so hard against Luffy’s kind actions. It was ungrateful and he knew it, but he was so worried about getting close to someone like Cora again ... 

The comfort of a dry place to stretch out and shut his eyes without worry was a forgotten experience; one he was eager to remember. It was difficult to pay attention to much of anything, he had no idea how Luffy had this much energy after all they had both went through. 

Something hot was pressed against his lips, jarring him fully conscious. Realizing it was just crab he relaxed and allowed Luffy to feed him. He didn’t want to be this weak in front of competition; he had no choice. 

Time had passed and the fire had dulled. He felt the smaller captain snuggle against his back. Luffy never was one to recognize personal space. In this moment he was certain he had never felt more comfortable. If he had to be stranded on a deserted island the straw hat captain was the best person to be with. 

“Torao.” Luffy was whispering, had he fallen asleep? 

“nhhn what isit luffy-a” He felt like he was in a dream.

“We aren’t alone.”


	3. Bad Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will edit as more chapters are posted.

“Luffy, we’ve searched the entire island and found nothing. Your haki must be wrong.” Law didn’t get it, it can’t be wrong. There was no point in arguing with him, he would just have to watch out for the heart captain. 

“Ok ...” Law’s powers were great, they didn’t have to walk at all and were already back at their shelter. His eyes lit up, “That’s always so cool!” He knew Law smiled at that, he could feel it. The other pirate liked compliments, he just didn’t like admitting it, which was a funny thing to do. If you like something why would you actively avoid it?

“Are you sure you felt something. You don’t seem to be particularly worried right now.” Law was back to his old grumpy self, it was good to see he had hope again. 

Luffy smiled in response, happy they were alive, happy they would soon be saved. happy he would see his friends again.

“Uhg, Luffy that isn’t an answer.” Maybe there was something Luffy could do to calm the guy down. First thing that came to mind was hugging him. Hugs made most things better. 

He threw his arms out wrapping them around Law. “It’s okay Torao, you’re just cranky cause you need more sleep!” 

Law swatted away his hands, if he wasn’t made of rubber his arms probably wouldn’t be there anymore. “I can get myself to bed.” Good! The other captain agreed he needed sleep, maybe this place would help him do that. Still, there was definitely something else here, even if Law couldn’t feel it. 

Law was standing in front of the shack he had built, “Are you ... uh” He coughed, looking nervous. Could he feel it now? “Going to get more sleep too?” Aw, was this an invitation to sleep together? 

“Yeah!” He said, too loud for the other captain who covered his ears. 

Law didn’t complain when Luffy snuggled up next to him. It was cold, still morning, and neither were wearing clothes outside of boxers. Law smelled like the sea, a scent they both probably shared. Listening to the man breathe was soothing and lulled Luffy to sleep. 

The sun was bright enough to wake him. Law seemed to be hiding his face in Luffy’s hair, probably to keep the sun out of his eyes. Smart, leave it to a doctor to come up with that. Sighing, he attempted to roll over, but Law’s grip was strong and he’d rather the other captain get some rest than pull from his grip. It wasn’t like it felt bad. 

He waited a long time, feeling the rise and fall of the other man’s chest, not unlike being on a boat. “Mm... Luffy.” Law pressed his face further into Luffy’s hair, “... Luffy? ... Luffy.” He was pushed away with enough force to almost knock him against the wall of their shack thing had he not stopped himself. That would have been bad, they would have to completely rebuild. Law was so unpredictable, even with future sight he didn’t see that coming.

“What’s the big idea?” Once again he found himself thankful for being rubber, otherwise spending time would Law would probably be a whole lot more painful. It wasn’t even like Luffy had put them in that position! That was all Law’s doing. It shouldn’t even matter anyway, they were just trying to keep warm. Is that how he treats his blankets? What a rude guy. 

“Don’t ... do stuff like that.” He said it weakly, he didn’t believe his own words. Wonder who he’s acting for? The person on the island? Law would be the type to stay paranoid over something he doesn’t even believe in. 

Luffy winked, “Right ... ‘I’ ‘Won't’” Law looked bewildered, think that’s the word. Eyes all screwed up, like he was looking at an alien. “What day is today? You’re smart so I figured you would know.” 

“October 7th.” Law mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It didn’t do much for the dark spots under them.

“Oh no.”

“What?” Law sounded annoyed.

“We missed your birthday!” No wonder he was so grumpy.

“I don’t care about that.” Law shook his hand dismissively at Luffy.

“So what should we do today, huh?” He hoped it would be fun, Law loved being bored.

“There’s nothing to do besides wait.” Law’s voice was dry. 

“Laaaaaaawwwwww.” He drew out the name in a whine as long as he could, until Law covered his mouth, stopping him from continuing. “You’re not allowed to be boring, there’s loads of stuff to do. At least play a game or something with me.”

Law raised an eyebrow, “You want to play a game?”

“Well yeah, or something.”

“Fuck, how old are you?” Law shook his head, turning around as if he was going to walk somewhere, but there was no where to go and they both knew it.

“You know how old I am. We should find water, with your powers I bet would could make it pretty comfortable while we wait.” Luffy ran off in no particular direction, he hadn’t seen any water on their search for the person on the island, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t here. If all else failed they could just use a similar method to what Law did in the raft, it wouldn’t be that bad. Water is water.

“I can just separate salt from water with my powers, I don’t need to look for water. The only reason I didn’t do that in the raft was the same reason you weren’t using your powers.” So snarky. Luffy was just trying to come up with something fun to do. Franky, Usopp, and Chopper would definitely help him find water even if they didn’t need it.

He knew he shouldn’t compare Law to other people, but it was difficult when the guy was always putting on an act. It was his turn to be annoyed. “So, what, you just want to sit around doing nothing until my friends get here?”

“That’s the plan.”

“We are NOT doing that.”

“No one said anything about ‘We’ I am doing this, you are free to do whatever you want to. By all means, don’t let me hold you back.” Law thought he was so smart with that stupid response. It showed on his face, he was smiling, smug over his perceived win. 

Luffy didn’t have time to get words out that would describe exactly how WRONG Law was, because they heard what sounded like an explosion. It didn't shake Luffy, he knew there was someone else on this island already. The other captain looked terrified for a split moment, before his face went neutral again. 

“Alright, so maybe someone is on this island.” Law said.

“Let’s check it out!”

“No, we aren’t going anywhere. We’ll stay here, we have a good view of everything around us so we won't be snuck up on.” Luffy didn’t really care to listen to the rest of Law’s speech and was already on his way to check out the sound. “LUFFY! WAIT.”

It was his turn to wave his hand all dismissively at Law. The weird thing about the explosion sound was the complete lack of evidence it even happened. There wasn’t any fire or smoke or anything anywhere. He knew generally where it came from though, so that was the direction he would go. If Law wanted to sit around being bored he could do that for now.

“Luffy.” Law appeared behind him making the shorter captain wonder just how much stuff Law could get out of doing by using his powers. 

“Decided to join me, huh?”

“No!” Law adjusted himself, trying to look like he wasn’t annoyed. It was funny how he did that all the time. “I just didn’t want you wandering around by yourself. We shouldn’t get separated.”

“Ohhhh, what happened to Mr. no-one-said-anything-about-WE.” Luffy did his best interpretation of Law, it was pretty good, because the guy started blushing immediately afterwards. Whenever people did that he knew his impersonation skills were good.

“It’s strange, there’s no sign of life on this island outside of crabs, not even small mammals can live here.” Law yanked Luffy’s arm backwards. “Uhg, I know you’re made out of rubber, but would it kill you to look where you’re going? I thought your haki was supposed to prevent this kind of shit.” Law pointed down into a giant pit.

“Ha, thanks Torao, I didn’t notice that.” Law was very kind. “I actually want to go down there though.” He pulled from the mans grip, jumping down. It was a long way to the bottom, but the speed increase just made jumping all the more fun. Hitting the ground was somehow less forceful than some of Law’s “friendly” punches.

“There’s a cave down here! We gotta explore it. C’mon.” Law was red in the face, always angry. 

“I’m not wandering around in some cave. We have no idea how dangerous it could be. We don’t know what kind of poisonous insects or bacteria could be in there or if that other person is in there waiting to attack us or …” Law was behind him again, it was nice having someone that could actually keep up with him when he went exploring. Even Zoro could take some time to get to the same places Luffy went with ease.

“Uh, Law … “ Luffy pointed at the wall inside the cave, where large white letters had been painted.

“What. We’re no—“ Law opened his mouth and shut it a few times, taking in the words on the wall.

“Do you think it’s about some other Trafalgar D. Water Law?” Law punched him in the head at that comment, which hurt a lot, had to of used haki. To his own friend? Luffy shook his head in disappointment at his own thoughts.

“No you idiot. There isn’t another person with that name.” Law was paler than he had been a few minutes ago, this cave obviously rattled him.

“At least whoever wrote this knows birthdays are important.” Luffy laughed at his own joke. 

Belated Happy Birthday Trafalgar D. Water Law

“Great, so we’re trapped on an island with a psycho who just heard us talking.” 

“Nothing we haven’t dealt with before!” Luffy said, flexing his arm. “Anything comes after us we can take it when it’s the two of us. So we have nothing to worry about!”

Law ignored Luffy and walked into the cave, something he had said he wouldn’t do.

“Hehh???” Luffy followed the man with his eyes.

“There’s a piece of paper in here.” Luffy hopped up on Law’s shoulders to read the paper as he held it.

“I can’t read it.” How frustrating, it didn’t even look like a language that existed. “What’s it say?” He tugged on Law’s ear to get his attention.

“It’s a warning.” Law’s voice was shaky. 

“Cool, what’s it warning us about. What a chill dude keeping an eye out for us and wishing you a happy birthday. Maybe they’re just shy.” He cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, “WE DON’T BITE YOU CAN COME HANG OUT WITH US.”

Law pushed Luffy off his shoulders onto the cave floor, covering his ears, glaring down at the younger captain. “It’s suggesting a storm is about to roll in and that there’s a possibility we could all be submerged.” 

“Hm, well that doesn’t sound good. What should we do?” Law turned away from him.

“Guess we keep the raft close.” Law shrugged. 

There was nothing else they could do. “Alright lets go find it, where’d you leave it?”

Law furiously ran his hands through his hair, he did that a lot. “I left it on the beach.”

“Well what are you getting all mad for, let’s go!” Luffy threw one of his hands to the top of the cliff they had come from, grabbing onto Law with the other hand, pulling them up.

Law smacked away his hands again as they reached the top. “Would you stop doing that. No, it’s probably not there. This letter is taunting us. We’re supposed to go look for the raft. That’s what they want. It’s definitely a trap.”

“We can handle a trap. We need that raft though, don’t we?” They headed to the beach in silence, Law must have already tired himself out using his powers while they were both still weak. 

“Tch, typical.” Law said as soon as they were on the beach. Sure enough there wasn’t a raft in sight. “Great, just great.” Law threw up his hands shook them a bit at the sky, before setting them on his head. He tangled his fingers in the strands, pulling pretty hard. 

Luffy grabbed the man’s hands threading their fingers together. “We can handle this, Law. We just need to work together.” For a while Law seemed to calm down for a second, but it was short-lived. He ripped his hands from Luffy’s violently enough for clumps of hair to go with them. 

“Maybe you’re so strong because you make everyone around you carry you share of reality’s weight.” 

Luffy laughed, “No I just train. I’m going to be the king of pirates you know!” Law didn’t seem to believe the answer, because he just rolled his eyes and stormed off down the beach, so Luffy walked next to him. “Where are you going?” Law didn’t answer though, he never did when he was acting like this. 

Luffy sighed, Law was as moody as Nami when they spent too much money on food, except at least Nami had a reason. Law just got angry out of the blue, it was entirely unpredictable. 

Law stopped in front of him without warning and yelled “What the fuck.” The other captain was louder than Luffy had ever heard him. 

“Law?” The same white writing was in front of him, “Do you miss the silence?” Huh, wonder what that means ...


End file.
